A Cartoon Animal's Life
Chris2003's movie spoof of "A Bug's Life". Cast * Flik - Alex (Madagascar) * Princess Atta - Gia (Madagascar 3) * Dot - Fuli (The Lion Guard) * Queen - Nefertiti (The Bollo Caper) * Aphie - Taz (Looney Tunes) * Dot's Boyfriends - Roo and Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Mr. Soil - Winnie the Pooh * Dr. Flora - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Thorny - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Cornelius - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Hopper - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Molt - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Thumper - Kazar (The Wild) * Axel and Loco - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) and Mr. Kat (Kid vs. Kat) * P.T. Flea - RJ (Open Season) * Francis - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Slim - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Heimlich - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Dim - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) * Gypsy - Eva (Rio) * Manny - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) * Rosie - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Tuck and Roll - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Fly Brothers - Zazu (The Lion King) and Iago (Aladdin; 1992) * Thud the Big Fly - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Bird - Dragon (Shrek) * Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) * Ant that gets tired - Red (The Rescuers Down Under) * Grasshoppers - Various Animal Villains * Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Dave (The Penguins of Madagascar) * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Ozzy & Strut (The Land Before Time 2) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Young Animals * Drumming Tarantula - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Circus Fireflies - Orville (The Rescuers) and Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Harry and Bug friend - Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid 2) * Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Mime Bug - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Bartender - Boog (Open Season) * Cockroach Waitress - Gloria (Madagascar) * Mosquito Waitress - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Slick - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Doctor Mouse (The Rescuers Down Under) * Baby Birds - Dronkeys (Shrek 2) * Woody (in Outtakes) - Mickey Mouse Gallery Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg|Alex as Flik Gia.jpg|Gia as Princess Atta Fuli.jpg|Fuli as Dot Nefertiti-abc-weekend-specials-0.18.jpg|Nefertiti as the Queen 1200px-Taz-Looney Tunes.svg.png|Taz as Aphie Roo (A Tigger Movie).PNG|Roo... Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|...and Piglet as Dot's Boyfriends Screen image 215379.jpg|Pooh as Mr. Soil Bianca 2660.png|Miss Bianca as Dr. Flora Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Thorny Pigletsbigmovie 166.jpg|Rabbit as Cornelius Tai Lung Attack.jpg|Tai Lung as Hopper Discord.png|Discord as Molt Kazar.jpg|Kazar as Thumper Duke Weaselton.jpeg|Duke Weaselton as Axel 20100824102749!Kat1.png|Mr. Kat as Loco RJ the Raccoon.jpg|RJ as P.T. Flea Jake.png|Jake as Francis Nick wilde render.png|Nick Wilde as Slim Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Heimlich Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4836.jpg|Tantor as Dim Eva (Rio).png|Eva as Gypsy Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as Manny Kanga.png|Kanga as Rosie Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as Tuck and Roll Zazu.png|Zazu... Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg|...and Iago as the Fly Brothers Give me that pebble drake.jpg|Drake as Thud Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3965.jpg|Dragon as the Bird Rescuersdownunder disneyscreencaps com 4434.jpg|Frank as the Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" Red the Kangaroo.jpg|Red as the Ant that gets tired Dave penguins of madagascar.jpg|Dave as the Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco Ozzy & Strut.jpg|Ozzy and Strut as the 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears King-louie.jpg|King Louie as the Drumming Tarantula Rescuers280.jpg|Orville... Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-2336.jpg|...and Wilbur as the Circus Fireflies Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-8204.jpg|Tip and Dash as Harry and Bug Friend Pigletsbigmovie 120.jpg|Eeyore as the Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign Owl.jpg|Owl as the Mime Bug Boog.jpg|Boog as the Bartender Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|Gloria as the Cockroach Waitress Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress as the Mosquito Waitress Rex-0.jpg|Rex as Slick Dr. Mouse.png|Doctor Mouse as the Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' Dronkeys.jpg|The Dronkeys as the Baby Birds Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Woody Category:Chris2003 Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof